


A Game

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon is irrelevant as usual, M/M, Peter Parker is legal age in the state of New York, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: For Starker Bingo 2019Prompt: Caught Having Sex





	A Game

**Author's Note:**

> For Starker Bingo 2019
> 
> Prompt: Caught Having Sex

It was a game. Neither of them could remember anymore exactly who started it. But now that it was started, both were willing to keep it going, and escalate it, for as long as they could. A bet was made.

Peter moved into Stark Tower — or as everyone _ not _ Tony Stark liked to call it, Avengers Tower — the morning after his last day of class his junior year of high school. Nothing happened all through June and July. Not until August 11th, the day after his seventeenth birthday party.

Not, frustratingly, for Peter’s endless lack of trying before that. Or for lack of many cold showers, as Tony reminded himself of the expense of messing with someone under age. So not doing _ that _ again. Tony found out the hard way, shortly after he moved out there the first time, that California’s age of consent was a year older than what he was used to in New York. After that, he required an ID check on anyone, male or female, who looked under twenty-one before taking them to bed.

But he knew Peter’s age. And he was in New York. So on August 11th Tony and Peter were having a marathon fucking session, making up for lost time, on nearly every surface in the workshop. Peter managed to slide under the holo table, and Tony managed to sit on the chair behind it, before Bruce saw that Tony was pantsless and Peter was entirely naked under there. He’d come down there looking for one of his notebooks. 

“Who uses paper notebooks anymore,” Peter asked. 

“Apparently Banner,” Tony said as he bent Peter over the table again. 

But they’d gotten away with it completely. That’s when the game began.

~~~

After that, they kept most of their activities confined to Tony’s bedroom. Until they were alone and Peter was giving Tony a blowjob on the sofa in the living room. Tony was _ this close _ to coming when the elevator dinged. Peter was up on the sofa before the door opened and Tony tried desperately to act normal while covering up his hard, leaking cock with a pillow. 

That’s when Tony found out that Peter had a mischievous streak for someone who looked so innocent. The boy didn’t just let Steve and Sam go off into the kitchen like they were headed. Peter drew them into a long conversation while Tony hoped that they didn’t notice that his pants weren’t entirely pulled up.

They’d gotten away with it again. That’s when things escalated. There would be payback.

~~~

Peter had a very sensitive neck. He was, when his neck was being nibbled on whilst getting fucked, a screamer. Which was fine when they were in Tony’s room. It may have earned Tony some distasteful looks after, but everyone pointedly didn’t say anything about whatever girl Tony had hidden in his bedroom. 

Peter wasn’t just a screamer, he was a _ high pitched _ screamer.

The Avengers were due for one of Steve’s ‘essential’ meetings. So that afternoon, instead of Peter being in Tony’s room, Tony made sure he was in Peter’s room. Peter was being quiet because he knew that sex noises coming from his room were an entirely different thing than sex noises coming from the room of the country’s most notorious playboy. All was fine until Tony began his revenge. He started kissing the boy’s neck while slowly fucking him. Before long, Peter’s moans headed upward in pitch and volume. 

Interrupting, was a solicitous knock on Peter’s door as Steve asked from beyond it if Peter was in pain. It was Peter’s turn to try to hide what was going on. He told Cap that everything was fine. 

It definitely didn’t help when Tony started whispering Han’s ‘everything’s fine’ lines from Star Wars between bouts of sucking on Peter’s earlobe.

It was a _ very _close call. That’s when the bet was made.

~~~

They spent the next weeks tormenting each other, skirting ever closer to getting caught. They each soon found out who the other was afraid of. Tony lived in fear of Steve catching them because he knew that America’s Ass wouldn’t understand at all. Peter lived in fear of Ms Widow catching them because — “She can kill me in a hundred different ways. She told me so.” Tony assured Peter it would be worse if it was Steve. Peter just said, “A _ hundred _ ways, Tony!”

~~~

Clint shrugged and filled his coffee cup. 

“Don’t tell!” Peter said from under the sofa blanket Tony threw over his lap (and Peter’s head) just a little too late.

“You couldn’t _ pay _me to tell kid. I just wanna be here when Steve catches you.” 

~~~

Rhodey shook his head. “At least this one won’t cost you the better part of a million dollars.”

“That was once!” Tony objected, popping his head up from under the blanket, between Peter’s legs. “I didn’t know California had different laws!”

“Whatever Tones. Just don’t let Steve catch you.”

“No shit, Rhodey. Now if you don’t mind, just put a note on your suit downstairs and I’ll fix it later.”

~~~

Sam and Bucky walked in, looked at each other, and then looked back at the way Peter was sitting in Tony’s lap in reverse cowgirl position, hastily covered by the now conveniently placed, and frequently used, sofa blanket. They turned in synchronized unison and walked back to the elevator.

“We know,” Peter gasped. “Don’t let Steve catch us.”

~~~

“Tony, you and Peter are turning this place into a biohazard,” Bruce huffed. 

~~~

It was the second to last day of Peter’s summer vacation. 

Tony was in his bedroom and the usual sounds were coming from it, making _ certain people _ in the living room uncomfortable. Nat finally put an end to their game. She walked down the hall and knocked on Tony’s door. 

“Tony could you please stop fucking your underage boyfriend for five minutes before you give America’s Grandfather a heart attack?” she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Everyone who’d already caught them, laughed.

“I’m not underage in New York,” Peter said before he screamed like a girl again when Tony bit his neck. “Please don’t kill me, Ms Widow.” The name broke high on another scream. “Arachnid solidarity?” Peter ventured.

Nat lost it. “All right Peter, I won’t kill you. Arachnid solidarity.”

“_ Underage boyfriend _?” Steve said in shock.

“I’m not underage in New York! Fuck Tony, leave my neck alone!”

Tony laughed and bit Peter’s neck again. “I win. I told you we’d be caught before you went back to school.” 

“You cheated!”

“Still won.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
